


Was it my Fault?

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Scoria is assigned to take in Catra after the events of the Portal failure.





	Was it my Fault?

Scorpia was on edge. Nothing was right anymore. The Horde Generals fled in fear and the Fright Zone has been taking on more direct attacks. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio are never seen in the same place at the same time. They are always running around on missions. They are scared. Everyone was scared. Without Entrapta around the security, defenses haven’t been the same. Hordak hasn’t been the same and Catra was her own worst enemy right.

Locked away in her old force Captain room; which technically wasn’t her room anymore and wandering around when no one else was looking.

soldiers talk. And they all said the same thing.

Catra ruined everything.

The orphan is taken in by shadow Weaver to be he ward was nothing but a failure and embarrassment to the Horde army. She was never an obedient child—just ask Octavia about her left eyes, she was never a good cadet—ask her fellow squad, and by means was she a good force captain. Just look at the Horde today.

She was a menace and she needs to be taken out. 

But no one could get near her. No one wanted to. 

The last group that tried had severe scratches to the face and arms because of her. 

Scorpia was assembled by Hordak himself to take Catra out and send her to the beast island. In all the confusion and investigating it finally was revealed what Catra had done to Entrapta and Hordak was too disgusted with her to even scold her. He wanted to never see the feline’s face again.

Scorpia made her way to Catra’ room. She knew Catra well enough to know she was hiding in there at this time. It was high noon and she liked to nap at this time.

“Wildcat?” she called to her. Entering the room. She walked into t see it was a mess. Catra never made messes like this. Papers with scribbles and doodles on them along with maps of Etheria. It looked like she was planning a strike or battle strategy in her time alone. 

Scorpia looked around and couldn’t find her. She saw her clothes were on the bed; along with her headpiece. She was puzzled. It wasn’t like Catra to shower around this time. 

She heard a shuffled from behind her and turned to see Catra; hair disheveled, wearing only a black tank top and black shorts and looking dazed, her eyes looked tired; as if she hadn’t slept in days. 

Scorpia was uneasy to see her like this. 

Catra was breathing heavy. She coughed before she said anything.

“We can still win,” she said. “We still have options on how to win—we don’t need anyone else, we can still win,” Catra said to Scorpia.

The taller women looked concerned and stepped closer to her “You look tired” she said. She extended a claw to the catgirl; who surprising didn’t bat it away.

“They ambushed me in the locker room last night and in the mess hall yesterday. I can’t even get anyone to bring me food” she coughed again. “I’ve had to sneak out before drill training and briefings just to use the bathroom, eat, or shower with dignity. They hate me…… they all do, expect you” Catra’s face grew soft as she pressed her head to Scorpia’s chest. Scorpia felt her stomach flutter from the contact. 

She placed her claws around Catra to embrace her to comfort her.

She then heard sobbing.

“T—tell me it wasn’t my fault. I did it all right!” Catra pleaded.

She lifted up her head to reveal her watery eyes to Scorpia. 

“Tell me you won’t leave me, you won’t leave me, right?” She asked. 

Scorpia looked down at her, worried. 

“Catra,”

“Please! Scorpia! Tell me I did it all right! Tell me I wasn’t wrong!”

Scorpia held Catra closer at Catra started to cry loudly into her chest.

“Shadow Weaver and Adora did this! They did all of this!”

Scorpia lifted up her tail. Now the tears were in her eyes too.

“I’m worthy of love, respect, and I am not a failure, right? Right? Scorpia?! You know I didn’t do anything wrong right?!”

Scorpia’s grip embrace tightened further. Now indicating to Catra something wasn’t right; the feline tried to escape the embrace but couldn’t. she cried out further and started to thrash her legs around as Scorpia slowly lifted her off the ground. 

The tall woman finally spoke “We should have stayed in the desert. We would have been happy. We could have been happy anywhere as long as we were together”

Catra stopped resisting and allowed her head to fall back into Scorpia’s chest.

“Y—you won’t leave me? You’re not leaving me! You can’t—you can’t leave me! Scorpia I didn’t do anything wrong! No—No!!!” she started to violently kick and thrash around. Smacking head repeatedly into her Scorpia’s chest as she screamed

“Say I’m not wrong! Say it! Say it’s not my fault!”

Scorpia started to sob too. “I only wanted to be your friend and make you happy” 

Her tail now motioned to Catra’s right leg. As it took hold of her in a grab and pierced her skin; causing Catra to wail in pain.

“I loved you”

Catra then looked up at her one last time with tears in her eyes and her eyes becoming droopy. “Please keep loving me. Because I can’t” She said before passing out. 

Scorpia stood they with the limp young women in her arms and sobbed. 

It was her fault this all happened. Until she can see that. She won’t be able to okay.

Now Scorpia kissed the forehead of the girl she loved and walked down the hall with her in her arms.

Other Force Captains and soldier cheered as they saw Scorpia hold Catra’s body in her arms. 

It wasn’t fair. They were cheering for a broken woman. They were cheering that she knocked out a child soldier who lost everything.

She made her way to Hordak’s remaining sanctum and entered through the broken sliding doors. Tears in her eyes. 

Why couldn’t things be better for them?


End file.
